


Yoga for Pick-Up Artists

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: Dean's pretty sure he can pick up his yoga teacher, but Sam wonders about the ethical implications. Until he sees this guy's ass.





	Yoga for Pick-Up Artists

“Just because he's a yoga instructor, doesn't mean - “

“Oh, I'm pretty it means all that and more.”

“You're ridiculous, Dean.”

“That's true. But c'mon, yoga instructors are always a little fruity, a little flakey, definitely into some interesting shit. And bendy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth. “Okay, so ask him. Go right up and ask him if he'd a) be into threesomes - “

“Not a problem.”

“And b) threesomes with two brothers.”

“There's a c) here, y'know.”

“What?”

“If he'd be into getting spitroasted in a myriad of artful ways by two brothers.”

“You're going to get kicked out of the gym.”

“Maybe. But it's worth a shot. His ass, Sam, I'm telling you.”

“Good luck with that, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Sam gave in too easily, he knew it. The next weekend, bright and early on Sunday morning, he tagged along with Dean to the yoga class, 'gentle beginners', as it was called and okay, the rewards outstripped the sleep he was losing.

Because this guy – Cas, apparently – did have the greatest ass Sam had seen in a long damn time, even evident under the loose burnt-orange pants he was wearing. It wasn't just that though; his voice too, unaugmented with mics like almost everyone used, was low and melodic, soothing and wonderful and Sam wanted to get lost in it. He nearly did, sometime around cat-cow.

He lingered on with Dean at the end of the class, waited out the stream of housewives and college girls.

The three of them alone in the bright, calm room, Cas rushed over to Dean, grabbing both of his hands, staring straight into his eyes. “Dean, I am so glad you made it again. It's such a joy to see you every week.”

“Yeah, yeah, good class, Cas,” Dean beamed back at him, and Sam wasn't sure he'd ever seen his brother so calm. “Hey, I finally got my brother to tag along.”

When Cas turned to Sam and set his bright blue eyes on him, it was like clouds parting for the sun. He swore he lost his breath and then Cas gripped his hands like he had Dean's, and they felt like the only two people in the world. “Sam. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad you joined us.”

“Me too,” Sam blurted out in a rush of air, one corner of his mouth hitched up in a smile. “I uh, I learned a lot.”

“Good.” Cas smiled at him, his thumbs rubbing over the back of Sam's hands, so soothing and lovely and he got it now, why Dean was so interested, beyond his stellar ass. “Would you be up for some brunch? There's a place downtown that I love, it'd be my honor to show you.”

Sam nodded too fast, heard Dean snickering beside him but he didn't much care.

 

* * *

 

By early afternoon, they were entangled.

Cas had this room in his house, nothing but pillows and soft rugs and hanging plants, wind chimes in the windows and crystals everywhere and he was on his hands and knees on some pillows, his wirey body strung taut between the brothers. The breeze licked over their sweaty bodies, set the chimes to singing.

Sam shoved his entire dick down Cas's apparently very capable throat while Dean railed him from behind, his eyes fixated on Cas's bouncy perfect ass until they swept up sunlit grass green to Sam, and Sam never doubted his brother's pick-up prowess after that.

 

 


End file.
